


It's Patriotic, Steve!

by GingerAnn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Birthday, Bucky is a little shit, Humor, Natasha is a little shit, Tony is probably a little shit too, clint is a little shit, poor steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky, Natasha and Clint decide to help Steve celebrate his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Patriotic, Steve!

Clint, Natasha and Bucky were heading back to the Tower from a mission. It was some favor for Coulson. Checking out some lead on a possible recruit. Bucky and Natasha just had to run some surveillance on the guy for a few days. Clint tagged along because he had nothing else to do. Plus, he was close enough if the Avengers needed him. Bucky and Natasha didn't object. Clint was top-notch at coffee and pizza runs. Sometimes, he didn't get distracted by a dog and got everything back while it was still hot.

“Can we stop soon?” Clint asked from the passenger’s seat of the black SUV. Waking Bucky from where he was dozing in the backseat.

“Why? We’re making good time,” Natasha replied from the driver’s seat.

“I have to piss,” Clint replied drawing out the last word so he sounded even more like a whiny toddler.

“Fine. There’s a Walmart off this exit,” Natasha said. Bucky could tell without seeing her that she was rolling her eyes. He smiled. He couldn't decide if Clint and Natasha acted more like an old married couple or siblings.

While Clint went to the bathroom, Bucky and Natasha decided to get some snacks.

Natasha let Bucky lead them through the store. He had less of an idea where to go than she did, but he liked it when people didn't lead him. When they let him wander.

Bucky stopped in front of the big July 4th display.

“Patriotic, huh?” Natasha said bumping her shoulder into Bucky's arm.

“Everything is red, white and blue,” Bucky said, a grin slowly spreading across his face.

“You know, Steve’s birthday is coming up,” Natasha said. “We should get him something.”

“Something patriotic,” Bucky agreed. He rolled his head to look at her, grin still on his face.

“Maybe more than one something,” Natasha said grinning back at him.

Clint walked up at that point.

“What are you two staring at?” He asked.

They both just grinned at him.

“Whatever it is, I want in,” Clint said.

  


Bucky was fixing breakfast when Sam and Steve came back from their run.

Clint was perched on the counter, as usual. Drinking coffee, also as usual. What was unusual was the coffee mug. Everyone had their own coffee mugs at the Tower. All picked out by Pepper. Clint’s all had purple or arrows on them. Today he was drinking out of a plain blue mug. Natasha was sipping out of a plain red mug. There was a plain white mug sitting by the stove.

“What are you making?” Sam asked Bucky.

“Pancakes,” Bucky replied shooting the other man a quick smile.

Steve opened the cupboard door to get himself and Sam each a coffee mug. All the mugs were red, white and blue. Gone were Thor’s over-sized mugs that looked handmade and Tony’s stainless steel travel mugs.

Steve shot Bucky a suspicious look but the other man was ignoring him.

Steve handed Sam a red mug before pouring himself a mug of coffee. He sat down at the table with Natasha.

“Happy birthday, Steve,” Bucky said setting a plate down in front of Steve. The plate had a stack of red, white and blue pancakes. Topped with blueberries, strawberries and whipped cream.

Steve couldn’t help but laugh.

By the end of the day, Steve was not laughing.

It seemed like the red, white and blue thing was more than coffee mugs and pancakes.

When he opened the fridge to find something for lunch, it was all red, white and blue. All the other colors were missing. He didn't even want to know how the mustard became blue. Mustard was not supposed to be blue.

He went to change after Tony “accidentally” squirted ketchup on him. He realized all his clothes had been replaced with red, white and blue shirts and pants.

“What the fu...” Steve started.

“Language, Stevie,” Bucky said from the doorway.

“Where are my clothes?” Steve asked.

“In your dresser, I guess. Maybe you’re closet,” Bucky replied with a shrug and confused look.

“These are not my clothes.”

“Huh, that’s weird. What do you want for dinner?”

“I don’t care! As long as it’s not red, white or blue!”

“It’s patriotic, Steve!” Bucky yelled as he left.

Steve walked into the kitchen, wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a red and white striped shirt. Clint and Natasha were huddled by the stove. Bucky was sitting at the table.

“Dinner will be ready soon,” Clint said as Steve sat down beside Bucky.

“Until then, here’s some snacks,” Natasha said setting three bowls on the table. A red one. A blue one. A white one.

Steve groaned. He almost didn’t look in the bowls but curiosity got the better of him. Red, white and blue M&Ms in the red. Red, white and blue marshmallows in the shape of stars in the blue. Red, white and blue chips in the white.

Bucky was grinning as he popped a handful of M&Ms into his mouth.

Sam, Bruce, Tony and Pepper came in and sat around the table.

“Happy birthday, Steve,” Pepper said handing him an envelope.

“Thank you, Pepper,” Steve said.

“That’s from both of us, by the way. I signed the card and everything,” Tony said.

“It’s from all of us,” Bruce said.

“It’s really hard to shop for Captain America,” Sam said.

"Though, maybe we should have bought you some new clothes," Tony said. "Really going for the patriotism today, I see."

Steve rolled his eyes while he opened the card. The card was just a simple, run of the mill card that said 'Happy Birthday'. Everyone's signatures were scrawled on the inside. Inside was a bunch of gift cards to different stores and restaurants.

“Thanks, guys,” Steve said, forgetting for a minute that his entire day has been full of red, white and blue. He never thought those colors would make him want to scream.

“You’re welcome, Cap,” Clint said setting a pan on the table.

It was lasagna that looked like the American flag. Red, white and blue.

Steve yelled.

Everyone else laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/


End file.
